If Life Were Different
by rabraham7898
Summary: Tris is Marcus's daughter, Tobias is Andrews son. Both are suffering from intense abuse. What will happen when Tris and Tobias finally stand up to their fathers, and how will it end? Rated T for abuse, adult themes, and alcohol
1. Chapter 1

TRIS POV

"get up you blithering idiot" I hear Marcus scream. Slowly I try to rise with what little energy I have left. I turn around and he gives me an expectant look as if I know what he wants me to do. I take of my shirt and turn around. I know what is going to happen next but I still have to brace myself for the pain. I feel the belt hitting my back again and again. Over and over each time creating a new lash, a new cut, a new scar. Just another mark of how broken I truly am. The pain slowly becomes normal and I see black on the edges of my vision.

The next morning I wake up nude on the floor in the middle of the hallway in my house. My body is covered in dried blood and blue and purple bruises. I know that there is no way that I can get away from cutting today so I walk (more like hobble) over to the bathroom and turn on the water. I get in the water and the heat dulls the pain into a dull throb instead of intense pain. I put on a pair of black leggings and a large gray sweater. Appropriate clothes to wear on a day like this, well put together but hides all of the flaws and scars on my back wrists and most of my body.

I get downstairs at 7:35, right as Marcus walks out of the house. I am frozen until the door is closed and he has driven at least out of the neighborhood. I run down the stairs grab my bag, phone, and sketchbook. Then I run. I run to Tobias's house. I don't have to run all the way tos his house before I see his harley driving up the street at 75 miles an hour. When he sees me he stops dead in his tracks.

"I'm ok" I say. He looks at all of the bruises that cover my face, neck and wrists.

"No you are not" he says in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY ALL THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT THIS HAS GOTTEN. EVEN READING THIS MEANS A LOT. I WILL TRY AND POST AS OFTEN AS I CAN BUT I WILL NOT RELY ON REVIEWS. IF I GET 100 REVIEWS ONE WEEK AND 4 THE NEXT IT DOESNT MATTER. **

**SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER **

* * *

Tobias POV

oh god, oh god, where is she? Is she ok? I am panicking. I know why but it is stupid. Tris. Something might have happened to her. Marcus could have done something, hurt her more than usual. Most of the time she is here or has texted me by now. Today, nothing. Before I can worry anymore I jump on my harley and drive. I don't even bother to eat breakfast. My body hurts enough from last nights beating, I don't think food will help at this moment.

As I am nearing Tris's house I see Marcus's car and duck onto a side street. Marcus and Andrew are best friends and if he told my father that I was riding a motorcycle around the city I would be done for and so would Tris. As I turn around from out of the alley I see Tris walking towards my house. She is covered in bruises, you can see in her face that last night was not a good one for her.

"I'm okay" she says through her scratchy voice. I definetly know that something bad happened last night. She only has that voice if she was screaming. Tris has been treated so badly that she only screams for 2 things. Marcus, and her nightmares. This of course I have learned from knowing her for 15 years.

"No you're not" I say through gritted teeth trying to keep my anger down.

"Tobias I am fine. We have to go" she looks at me with her beautiful watery blue eyes and I cant help but smile. She climbs on the back of the Harley and we drive off the school. Or as I call it our personal hell.

As we near the parking lot Tris grabs my mid section even tighter than usual. Something is wrong, It takes me a moment to comprehend the situation but then I see him. Peter. The one who raped her only a few years ago.

**FLASHBACK** *

"hel-" I hear a scream coming from the upstairs bedroom of Christina's house and I run. I kick down the door and I am immediately horrified. Peter is on top of Tris pocket knife cutting off her tights, then her dress. That is when I loose it. I scream and grab Peter. I knock him against the wall and knock him out. Kicking him in the side for good measure.

When I look over at Tris she is unconscious and gushing blood. By this time the room is full of people. Christina gives me bandages and cleaning solution to keep the cuts from getting infected. I cover her legs and stomach in the bandages and check her pulse. She is unconscious but still alive.

That night Andrew and Marcus were both on business trips so I bring Tris home with me. I bring her home and take off her dress, knowing that she won't want to fall asleep in something so tight. When I take it off I am horrified. Her stomach and legs were nothing compared to the scars on her back. They were uncountable. I then knew the real extent of Marcus's beatings and it made me sick. How could a man do something like that?

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Peter walks over to the bike and looks at me head on.

"Move over stiff. I need to settle some unfinished business with your girlfriend". I stare at him right back.

"Not a chance" I reply. My words venomous. By this time Tris is pinned to the ground by Molly. Peters disgusting girlfriend.

Before I have time to react there is a sharp pain in my stomach and out of instinct I kick. Hitting Peter right in the balls. Molly however still has Tris pinned to the ground, Tris is silent whilst Molly punches and kicks her repeatedly still with her hand around her throat.

"Whats that stiff? You want me to stop" She spits in her face.

"Stop please" Tris coughs. Her face begins to turn blue as Molly squeezes her throat harder.

I know that I have to do something so I grab Molly's arm and yank. Tris is released but I know that I am in trouble. More trouble than I could ever get in with Marcus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**HEY THERE EVERYONE SO PEOPLE HAVE BEEN REALLY NICE ABOUT MY FIRST STORY AND I HOPE THAT I KEEP GETTING CONTINUING SUPPORT. THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER THAN OTHERS I HAVE DONE BUT I PROMISE THAT IT WILL BE WORTH IT. **

* * *

Tobias POV.

"What the hell are you doing", Andrew says, fuming mad now. After the fight with Molly and Peter I was sent home, where of course my father had gotten a phone call at work and was home early. "You think that you can just prance around this world you selfish fool! Other people have reputations you know?! I can not have you hurting my image by being Tobias, Andrews son who gets in constant fights". He puts immense emphasis on the word son and I scowl.

"You will never be my father" I say looking at him right between his eyebrows. As the words come out of my mouth I could see the crease forming between his eyebrows. The same one that I get whenever I am angry or thinking about something. That is about where our similarities end we are nothing alike and that keeps me sane.

Andrew yanks me up by my forearm, his hand like a vice and drags me up the stairs to the closet. Not the closet I think over and over again. I have known for years now how to get out of the closet but the thought of being enclosed in such a small space is still daunting to me. As I stand at the door of the closet Andrew gives me a hard kick in the shins and I fall into the closet. Then it goes dark. The room is stone cold and pitch black. It is only me... I then hear the phone

"Hello Marcus, how are you. I was wondering if it would be possible for you to bring Beatrice over for dinner tonight. We have not had dinner together in quite a while and I figured Beatrice and Tobias wouldn't mind some alone time". Every word that comes out of his mouth is dripping with distain. I haven't seen or heard from Tris all day and after what happened today I am not sure that I am prepared to.

I hear footsteps up the stairs hours later and I know that it is time for one of the worst dinners of our lives. The door opens and the light is blinding. I am dragged out of the closet towards my bedroom. By now I am covered in scrapes and bruises from previous beatings but he doesn't care. I am pushed up against my desk when I hear it. The belt drops to the floor and slithers across the tile, almost as if it is a python and I am its pray of choice. Andrew raises the belt and I await the searing pain that will soon cover my body. I am clenching my teeth with my arms above my head when I hear it. I hear a girlish scream from the house next door. This makes me infuriated but there is nothing that I can do about it.

The pain bites into my back again and again. The pain smarts but finally it is done. Andrew walks out of the room leaving me to clean up the blood, like he always does. I go into the bathroom and grab a towel. When I return to my room I see a face in my window. Tris. She is covered in blood and even more bruises if that is even possible. I yank open the window as she falls into my arms. I look at her and she smiles. I know that it is not possible for either of us to escape this situation forever, but we might as well get a way for a bit. She wraps her arms around my neck and I know she is holding on for dear life.

"I told Marcus that I was coming over early to ask for help on homework", she whispered. I kissed the top of her head and she winced. I know that her beating from Marcus was bad otherwise she would not be wincing at a kiss from me.

"can I look" I say in a voice that could belong to a child, not a senior in high school. She pulls away for a moment and nods. She doesn't want to talk I know that but there was no reason for her to. She turned around and as gently as I could pulled off her shirt. I can see that she is trying her best not to cry. I know she is. She looks horrible. Her back looks like a bloody slab of meat. I shed a single tear knowing that there is nothing that I can do to stop her pain.

* * *

**YEAH THAT WAS CHAPTER 3. SO CHAPTER 4 IS COINCIDENTALLY GOING TO BE IN TRIS' POINT OF VIEW. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING I WANT TO KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT I CAN DO BETTER IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tris POV

"Tobias," I start but before I can utter a single word out of my mouth I feel a rush of pain in my back, but I also feel the warm sensation of his breath on my neck and his hands on my stomach. I let out a yelp and he immediately pulls away. I turn around still topless and look at his face, it is red with heat, anger, passion, but that is not the only reason why. As I look into his eyes I see tears start to streak his cheeks he had been crying.

I know that I am topless but I don't care. I envelope him in an embrace and he reciprocates trying to keep his hand away from the slab of meat that is my back. As I look out of the window I see him walking up toward the front door of Tobias's house, I need to figure out a way that will get me into the house with Andrew knowing but also so that my father is not concerned. Luckily the perfect diversion comes along. A homeless man come walking across the street and towards my father that is my chance. I let go of Tobias and climb out of the window. I run around to the front of the house where I ring the doorbell. I hear thunderous footsteps and Tobias once again meets me at the door. Andrew barely acknowledges me but he knows that I am there.

As we climb the last steps with hands intertwined there is a ring at the doorbell. Marcus. He didn't see me but I know that there is a chance that he did from behind the homeless man. I don't care. Andrew quickly opens the door and the evil eyes of Marcus are staring at me like evil black pits. There is no way that you can run from them because they're everywhere. They follow me even when they are not looking at me, and yet I am not scared.

"Beatrice, why don't you and Tobias go up to his room to _study" _Suggests Marcus, sarcasm dripping from every word. I however am not the only on to notice because Tobias squeezes my hand and walks, practically drags me up the stiars towards his bedroom. We get to his room both of us trembling. We are with our pwn worst fears not to mention the other persons. We have to be strong, for one another. Otherwise there is no way that either of us re going to survive this endeavor.

For a few moments all either of us can do I sit on his bed and stare at each other. We did not move closer, though I could feel the tension between us. Slowly but surely we get so close together that I am on top of him kissing. That was a mistake. As we are in the heat of a kiss, his arms on my waist, mine around his neck the door creaks open. Neither of us notice until we hear a scream of red hot anger.

This anger was like nothing that I had ever experienced before. It was loud, but not shrill. It was angrier than the screams I would normally get from Marcus yet it seemed very different. I fell Marcus pull me to the floor and stomp hard on my stomach and my ribs. I then hear a crack, that of course cant be good but I stay still. If I move it will only get worse. I begin to get black patches in my vision. That is when it begins. The sound of the belt slithering on the floor then I prepare myself for a strike on the back and it comes. It comes in the heat of Marcus's anger and I wail in agony. I know there is no way that I can stay silent. Many lashes later when I am conscious I fake it. I go limp and fall to the ground. As I lay there on the ground awake, hot, and covered in my own blood I hear something from downstairs. It is Andrew storming up the stage after Tobias.

Oh god, not Tobias. Kill me for all I care but keep tobias safe. That of course is much too much to ask of someone like Andrew and Marcus. I lay still as I hear screams. Then broken glass, and then a thud. Then I feel a pair of large hands drag me into a small room that is pitch black. I then feel a weight placed on top of me. A hot, soaking wet weight. Tobias, and he is covered in his blood and mine. Right as I hear to door closed I hear a voice that I can't quite make out _with any luck they will either bleed or starve and then we wont have to deal with them. _The door is closed.

All of a sudden it hits me, they want to kill us. I need to wake tobias and somehow get him to stop bleeding but I cant see. My phone still in my pocket I pull it out and shine the dim light on Tobias. He is face up with a pool of blood under him. He has no shirt on but it is still in the closet.

"Tobias... Please Tobias" I urgently whisper right next to his ear, He wakes with a start. I have to cover his mouth with my hand to keep him from screaming. I get him to roll over in what little room I have and see it. His bloody raw, beaten, back. It is raw and covered in his own blood. I know that there has to be something to keep it from bleeding. I take his t-shirt and apply pressure to all of his wounds until they stop bleeding.

"Tris" he says in a whisper he could barely muster "If I don't make it out of here-" I cut him off with a harsh slap in the face. Not the best idea but it gets him to listen to me.

"You are not dying on me now. There is no one home we can break down the door and escape." He nods and I kiss him. We muster all of are might and break down the door. Finally in the "open air". Then it strikes me, what are we going to do when Marcus and Andrew get home from work...

* * *

**HEY Y'ALL, YES I ENJOY ENDING ON CLIFF HANGERS. ANY OTHER WAY TO END IS LAME. ANYWAY I AM PLANNING ON DOING MORE STUFF AT SCHOOL IS THERE ANYTHING I THINK I SHOULD INCLUE. ALSO IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT WHY MARCUS IS TRIS'S DAD IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE IN THE END. I PROMISSE. ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND I SHALL KEEP POSTING. I AM SORRY FOR THE ONE WEEK HIATUS I WAS IN AUSTRALIA AND I DIDNT HAVE MY LAPTOP. I AM BACK NOW. THANKS ALL **

**- ME **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 HEY GUYS. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN SUPER NICE AND SUPPORTIVE OF ALL OF THE WRITING I AM DOING ON THIS STORY AND I AND REALLY THANKFUL. MY TEACHER FOUND OUT THAT I WROTE THESE AND WANTS TO SHOW THEM TO THE CLASS... OH GOD. WISH ME LUCK. I FIGURED I WOULD MAKE THIS CHAPTER MORE FLUFFY AS OPPOSED TO LIKE REAL HARD CORE STUFF. KEEP IN MIND THAT I SUCK AT WRITING LOVE PARTS BECAUSE I NEVER REALLY WRITE THEM. PLEASE GIVE ME TIPS ETC. BUT I AM GOING TO KEEP GOING AND SEE YOU GUYS LATER**.

Tobias POV

I am alive. Tris is alive. I am covered in wounds from Marcus and from Andrew but there is no point in thinking about that now. Tris is lying on the ground of our small home on her stomach in searing pain. She has bled through her shirt and when I lift it up I am horrified. Why would anyone do something like that to Tris. She is gentle, loving, beautiful, and my angel . But she would kill me if I told her that. She is too strong to even think of being called gentle.

I am on my stomach and I look up at her and her beautiful eyes. They are bloodshot and glassy. Something is wrong and I know that there is very little in my power that I can do to stop it.

"You were d-d-dead" she stutters. "and I had to give you mou-th-th-th to mouth. Marcus, and Adrew and-" I cut her off before she has a chance to continue.

"Tris" I say with a hint of concern. "I am alive and I am fine we need to get you cleaned up and then figure out what we are going to do because neither of us can stay here" she nods and I try to get up off of the floor but the pain in my back is insane. I grit my teeth knowing she will notice and limp to the bathroom.

I get there right in time because as I do I throw up into the sink. Tris is behind my rubbing my back. It hurts with incomprehensible pain but I ignore it. Slowly I turn on the water and both of us strip. We stand together in the shower, me cleaning her back. Her washing all of the cuts from the broken glass. Together we let the warm water mend us until there is nothing left. We are broken.

Later, after we are both fully clothed we sit in the same closet we were held captive except this time we have food, and a flashlight. Tris and I engorge ourselves knowing that this may be the only meal in a long time however there is no way of knowing for sure.

We plan to run as fast as we can and catch a train. To where we don't know. When, we don't know but for now we go into our rooms and get a small bag ready to hold clothes and a meager store of food that consisted of, chips, crackers, protein bars, 2 water bottles, and some sun dried apricots. We were no where near ready but we knew that we had to leave before it was to late, and maybe it already was. We run. Faster than I have ever run before, because this time I know where I am going and I know what I am doing. As we get to the platform of the train I see a light in the distance slowly growing until it is ready for us to jump on. I grab the bar in one hand and Tris's hand in the other and swing on.

I am in the car when I hear a scream.

It is Tris and her leg is profusely bleeding. She immediately stops and tears continue to roll down her cheek. She takes my hand and squeezes. I just hold her hand. As the train slows down she looks up at me. She knows that if we do not get off here then we are just going to have to head back into the city. I look back and nod, knowing what she is thinking instantly before she even says anything. I pick her up with my hands under her legs and around her torso. She screams in agony and bites her lip. I kiss her cheek and back into the back of the car. I get a running start and jump off of the train. I land on my feet and Tris's head hits me in the collar bone. I look up to see a large group of men and woman all in abnegation uniform. I know that we are in trouble.

"Tobias Prior, and Beatrice Eaton", a man near the front of the crowd says. I nod hesitantly as they grab my arm and pull Tris away from man continues, "please come with us we have some important questions to ask you, they have something to do with your fathers". Tris stares at me with wide eyes . I nod and they bring us to a modest ambulance. Tris is strapped to a gurney as hey examine her leg. "Could you tell me what is going on here" she says through gritted teeth as they attempt to heal the wound in her leg.

"Your fathers have both put up missing persons report and we must return you to them. You were of course our first priority with your fathers positions." a female paramedic says. All I can do is squeeze Tris's hand. We knew that at one point or another our fathers would come looing for us but we didn't think that they would be so quick to do so. We ride home in the small vehicle grateful that none of the paramedics discover our back injuries. Then we are at Tris's house, Andrew and Marcus are standing outside with their arms crossed.

As I walk to the door I hear Andrew whisper "Go to your room and bring him with you". He puts special emphasis on him and looks at me like I am a vermin. We walk up the stairs and sit down in Tris's room. As we steady ourselves in the room Tris lies down on her bed with me next to her. She is always the most beautiful when she sleeps. I have only seen her this delicate only a few time but she is perfect. As I slowly watch her chest rise and fall in a steady even way that could only occur when she is deep in sleep.

As I am about to drift off to sleep I hear a small click but I ignore it and fall into a deep slumber. Seconds later I am awoken by a flailing screaming Tris. Hers eyes are closed but she is going crazy.

"Tris, please wake up its not real" she continues to scream.

"TRIS PLEASE" I am talking at a normal volume and she is going more insane than ever". Out of her scream I hear

"No Tobias NO!" she screams. As quickly as the screaming started it stops , she snaps awake in a cold sweat shivering covered in her blood, and sweat. She looks at me and before I know what I am doing I am kissing her. After she pulls away and looks at me with her beautiful eyes. "We should probably go to sleep" she whispers "Okay, I will fight the nightmares away" I reply "with what" she says "with my bare hands of course"i say and she falls asleep with her arms wrapped around me and her head on my chest

**HEY YA'LL FINALLY CONTINUED THE STORY I AM REALLY HAPPY THAT I AM BAC WRITING AGAIN. PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME MORE ADIVCE. I HAVE THE REST OF THE STORY PLANNED OUT FOR YOU GUYS. PLEASE KEEP SENDING ME ALL OF TIS AMAZING SUPPORT. LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS THANKS RACHEL**


End file.
